<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rings by monobonbon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431279">Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobonbon/pseuds/monobonbon'>monobonbon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Time Skips, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobonbon/pseuds/monobonbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The older boy grins and pulls the younger boy away from their embrace. He gently takes Hyungwon's hand and slips a cereal loop onto his pinkie finger.</p><p> "There! We're married now! You'll be with me forever!"</p><p> </p><p>Wherein Hoseok has been gifting Hyungwon rings since they were little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAA HI HELLO !!</p><p>this was supposed to be posted on Christmas along with three other oneshots!! hopefully I'll post all of  them within january hehe </p><p>unbeta-ed ! will edit any errors after the holidays~</p><p>this is my christmas gift!! i hope you enjoy this oneshot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="docs-branding-documents">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="docs-title-outer docs-title-inline-rename">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="docs-title-widget goog-inline-block">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="docs-title-input-label">
            <p>"Hey? Hello! Are-Are you okay?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The little kid looked up from where he was huddled. Big shiny eyes and chubby cheeks looking up at the older kid. He cooed at the sight. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"You're so cute! What's your name? Why are you here alone?" The older kid asked. Crouching down and scooting near the younger. He observed how the pouty lips wobbled and the soft sniffles coming from him alerted the older. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He quickly grabbed the younger's head in between his chubby hands to face him. "Why are you crying?! Did I make you sad?" The younger's bottom lip quivered even more at the mention of being sad. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The first tear drops followed by the second then the third. Until the younger is crying softly while looking up at the panicked older kid. "H-Hyungwonnie is sad.." He answers in between soft sobs. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Why is Hyungwonnie sad?" The older pouts back. He looks around the play area before he encircles his arms around the kid's middle, squashing his cheek against the chubbier ones. "Oh! I'm Hoseok! I think I'm older. So I <em> think </em> I'm your hyung!" The younger just sniffles and tucks his head underneath his chin. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok feels himself pout even more when he feels the younger nuzzling into his neck. "Hyung do-does no one like m-me?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon detaches himself and looks at Hoseok. His voice breaks off at the end while his lips wobble more. "No one wants to play with me..a-and Hyungwonnie has no snacks today. No one wants to share," </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He lowers his head while his stubby fingers play around with the loose sweater he has on. He sniffs a bit more before continuing. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>" A-And H-Hyungwonnie is hungry.. "</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"What?! Don't worry, Hyungwonnie! Hyung will take care of you!" He shoots up from the wooden floor,almost slipping because of his socks, before helping the younger up. "Come on! Follow me, let's go to my cubby!" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok grips the younger's hand as they slip to the classroom nearby, Hyungwon looks around and realizes that it's the room next to his. Before he could point this out the older boy brings him to his cubby. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The older pats Hyungwon's head then takes out a tin lunch box. "Here, good thing my mommy added extra today right? It's yummy!" He hands over a small plastic container of cereal. The younger gasps and takes the box in his tiny hands. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"This is hyung's favorite snack?" He asks quietly while he watches Hoseok take off the lid then pops some cereal morsels into his mouth. "Yep! Now say 'aaa'!" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok holds up one cereal loop to Hyungwon, waving it in front of his face and giggling at the way the younger scrunches his nose before opening his mouth wide. "Aaa– mmh!" The big eyes widened at the taste as he chewed on the cereal,"Hyung is right! So yummy! More please?" He opens his mouth wide again much to the delight of the older. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Here's two!" He exclaims before popping two cereal loops into the younger's waiting mouth. Chewing fills the silence as the two little boys remain sitting by the cubbies. Hoseok giggles again when he sees the younger shove a handful of cereal into his mouth, turning into a full blown laugh at the sight of puffy cereal filled cheeks, "Hyungwonnie! Don't eat like that!" He says before adding, "You're so cute!"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The younger almost didn't get to swallow before his hyung pinches his cheeks. "Hyuung! Stop! Hurts!" He whines only to be met by more laughter. "You're so cuuuute, Hyungwonnie!" The older coos.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon tries to wriggle away, batting off his hyung,"Hyung!" He whines once more before the older finally releases him, cooing apologetically as he rubs the red cheeks of the younger. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"You're so cute, Hyungwonnie. I wanna keep you forever!" Hoseok gushes and playfully pokes the other's sides. He shrieks loudly then pouts, "But o-only married people stay together forever, hyung! Mommy told me!" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The younger boy genuinely looked troubled by this, chin quivering and eyes scrunching. Before he could let out a sob Hoseok swoops in and pinches both cheeks. He makes a few funny faces and to his relief the younger just sniffs before pouting up at his hyung. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hyung is so nice.. Will– Will hyung really keep me forever?" Hyungwon says as he crawls to hug the older. Hoseok giggles softly when he feels the younger wiping away the dried up tears on the sleeve of his pretty yellow shirt. "Even if not married?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The older boy grins and pulls the younger boy away from their embrace. He gently takes Hyungwon's hand and slips a cereal loop onto his pinkie finger. "There! We're married now! You'll be with me forever!" He smiles when Hyungwon's lips make an 'o' shape. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hyungwonnie married to you, hyung?! Really? Waaah!" He says awed as Hoseok slips a matching loop onto his own pinkie. Hoseok then grins at the younger before gasping, "I have to kiss you! Married people kiss at weddings!" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The younger pouts and shakes his head. "Later, hyung! 'Wonnie still– snacks!" The younger doesn't bother to finish his sentence before shoving some more cereal into his mouth, reminded of his hunger at the sight of the cereal loop. Hoseok only laughs and eats some more too, forgetting to lightly scold the younger, distracted by the snacks as well. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Later on when they're all dismissed Ms. Lee and Ms. Chae exchange contacts the moment their sons refuse to separate. They can only sigh exasperated at the refusal, can't help but find it cute because of their reason. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"No! We have to stay together! Forever! Look!" The two boys shouted, keeping their arms wrapped around the other. Only separating for a bit to show off their "<em> rings </em>".</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>At the sight of the identical loops on their pinkies, 'forever' was practically sealed. </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>—</b>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hyungwon! Hyungwon! Wake up!" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>The 10 year old boy groans and buries his head further into his folded arms. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Hyungwon! Hyuuuungwoooon!"</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Silence. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Hyungwon if you won't wake up I'll walk upstairs and tell Hoseok hyung that you're not listening to me!" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Changkyun watches as Jooheon shakes the older's shoulder. They hear a muffled reply before Hyungwon turns his head to the other side.</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"What? Speak up!" Jooheon whines and hits his shoulder. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>The older boy opens his eye and Changkyun marvels at how he manages to squint menacingly at them with just that one eye. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"I <em> said </em> that you can't go up to Hoseokkie hyung because he told me he has cleaning duty! I'm just waiting for him to come here! Why are you waking me up?!" He finally lifts his head to properly glare at them. It would have been scary if the red imprints on his cheek, the telltale sign of a good sleep, weren't there. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Jooheon taps his foot impatiently and even puts his hands on his hips, "Because <em> I </em>have cleaning duty! I can't clean if you're still here!" He whines and lightly kicks the table Hyungwon was resting on. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"I'm not moving until Hoseokkie picks me up!" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>For the first time, Changkyun finally speaks, breaking the little spat the two other boys were having. "Who's the Hoseok guy you both keep mentioning?" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Hyungwon finally registers his presence and turns back to Jooheon, "Who's this?" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>An arm loops around the youngest's shoulder until the side of his head bumps with Jooheon's. "This is Changkyun! The new kid from the class next to ours. I was showing him around and he offered to help me clean!" He beams proudly. Changkyun gives a small wave to Hyungwon as he finishes talking. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Hyungwon properly sits up and hugs his backpack to his chest. "Hi, I'm Chae Hyungwon and Hoseokkie Hyung is my best friend. He's supposed to pick me up by now." He pouts when he sees the time on the wall clock. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>There has been no sign of the older yet, only shrieks and scuffling of feet from outside the classroom. It's already 2 in the afternoon and Hoseok hasn't come back yet. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"While you're still here you might as well clean. I'll tell Mr.Baek that you helped so you get extra points." Jooheon adds when he saw the already forming glare of the older. He then yells happily when Hyungwon sighs in defeat, weakly catching the broom Changkyun tosses at him.</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>It must have been ten minutes of them bantering as they sweep the classroom. With Changkyun scolding the two older boys for writing on the chalkboard with the colored chalk they borrowed from Joshua who was passing by their classroom. They were in the middle of a debate on who would win a race first, a snail or a turtle <em> ( "Slow and steady wins the race but which slow and steady will win </em> this <em> race?" Changkyun says with more seriousness a 10 year old should muster.) </em>when heavy steps approach their classroom and a loud yell echoes. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Wonnie! I'm sorry I'm late!" A boy a bit taller than Hyungwon pants as he leans against the door frame. He was a year older than them if he was on the floor above theirs. "That would be my fault!" A new voice shouts as a boy with a sunny smile stomps next to the panting boy. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Hyungwon jumps up and runs to hug the boy who came in first. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Hyuuuung," He whines and buries his head into the older's shoulder. "What took you so long?" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Hoseok coos as he pats the other's head. "I'm so sorry, Wonnie. Minhyuk was helping me with something." He says as he wraps his arms around the younger. Hyungwon must have said something funny to the older for him to giggle and sway their bodies right after. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>The other three were silent as they watched the two other boys, visibly in their own bubble. "Are they always like this?" Changkyun asks. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Minhyuk shrugs,"This is the first time I've seen them actually interact. Hoseok talks a lot about Hyungwon though," He trails off until he yells at them. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Hey! Are you two like– Do you like <em> like </em> each other?!"</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Immediately the two boys separate.</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"No!" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"We're too young for that, Min!" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>He merely shrugs at them. "Doesn't stop <em> me </em> from liking someone." </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Hoseok scoffs and walks over to Hyungwon's backpack gesturing for them to go. The younger happily nods and heads out the door with his hyung, throwing a few goodbye's over his shoulder. Hoseok, however, looks back at Minhyuk desperately. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>The boy shrugs and gives him a thumbs up before they disappear into the hallway. </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"What was <em> that </em>look for?" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Minhyuk turns to see the two boys he doesn't know yet looking at him with curiosity. He looks out the window behind them to see the sun already starting to set.</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"It was for good luck." </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Why<em> ? </em>" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"He's going to propose to Hyungwon."</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"<em> HUH?! </em>"</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"<em> WHAT?!"  </em></p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>The two boys screamed. Dimple boy, Minhyuk decided to call, slammed his hands on a table,"What do you mean propose?!" while Strong Nose boy scrunches his eyebrows together. "He said they're too young to like each other but he's going to propose? That makes no sense." </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Flopping back into a chair, Minhyuk agrees,"Tell me about it," He looks at the other two then asks for their names. They settled into a conversation soon after until Changkyun once again asks,</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"How did you know that Hoseok is going to propose?" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Weeell," Minhyuk crosses his legs and leans towards the younger boys conspiratorially.</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"He dragged me a while ago around the school looking for a pretty bead! Before you ask, it was for this ring thing. He told me that it was from a ring pop and decided to keep the actual ring and hot glue a pretty bead onto it. When I asked why he said he was going to give it to Hyungwon." </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Jooheon nods, awestruck, while Changkyun furrows his brows. "That doesn't mean he'll propose though. What if it was a friendship ring instead of a friendship bracelet?"</p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>The older opens his mouth to answer but Jooheon beats him to it, "Come on Kyun, who gives a ring and <em> not </em>think of proposing? He looked so nervous too! He's definitely proposing." </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>"Are you <em> sure </em>he's proposing?" </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>Minhyuk nods enthusiastically. "Just you wait until tomorrow! Hyungwon will come here wearing a ring! <em> That </em> will show you." </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>And sure enough the next day, Jooheon and Changkyun see a plastic blue ring with a messily glued on fake crystal bead on one of Hyungwon's fingers, a bashful smile forming when they ask about where he got it from. </p>
            <p>
              <b>
                <br/>
                <br/>
              </b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>—</b>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p><b>"</b>You're so tall already.. it's unfair!"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon snorts and looks at his hyung pouting sulkily. He <em> guess </em>he was taller, the older just thinks this because he has to look up at Hyungwon when he talks now. Sometimes he has to stand on his tippy-toes just to properly blow into his ear to spite him.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I guess? Not my fault my growth spurts keep coming, maybe yours will come sooner or later," Hoseok mockingly parrots his words as he adjusts the box in his arms. Arms flexing with just that small of a  motion, Hyungwon's eyes immediately zeroed at the movement. "Look at you though. Your arms are probably bigger than my legs now, <em> that's </em>unfair." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>A scoff. "It isn't! I worked for these muscles, you just– you just <em> grew </em>. You're naturally tall! That is unfair!" He turns to the younger and blows a raspberry at his face. How does a 17 year old act this immature? Hyungwon doesn't know. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>In lieu of replying, Hyungwon lightly shoves Hoseok sidewards. It shouldn't actually affect him but the older stumbles at the sudden attack and yelps when the insides of the box tumble noisily. "Hyungwon! The ornaments! They might break!" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"It's not my fault Minhyuk specifically asked us to buy glass ornaments. Who even does that?"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Well it's <em> your </em>fault for pushing me!" The older's voice cracks by the end of the sentence. He sounds like he's genuinely scared of Minhyuk and Hyungwon can't blame him. The boy is unstoppable when he wants something, when he wants to get something done. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I guess. But Minhyuk shouldn't have trusted us with this task. Why did he even buy his own Christmas tree? Why did he ask <em> us </em> to bring glass ornaments? He could've asked Hyunwoo hyung or Kihyun but <em> nooo </em>he asked the duo who he knows are chasing and tackling each other more often than not." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>What he said was irrefutable. Hoseok couldn't argue with that, really, they're hard cold facts. For someone who's on the thinner side, he's unbelievably warm. So it's great to hug or cuddle attack him. The only downside are his fingertips. The tips of his fingers are usually the coldest, Hoseok tends to squirm whenever the younger retaliates by caging his head between his hands. It's in those moments that Hoseok really wanted to hold his hands there, to let them stay, because he really likes looking into Hyungwon's eyes.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He also really wants to kiss him.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Okay, point. But who knows!" Hoseok shrugs. His mood shifts a little. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I do, I'm all knowing." Hyungwon says, observing the puff his breath makes into the cold air, startled by the sudden change.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok doesn't answer, he just scoffs before slowly adjusting the box in his arms once more. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>They're walking past a house just absolutely decked with christmas lights. Like some sort of multicolored light show against bright white snow. They wave at Lee Seokmin, a couple of years below them, setting up even <em> more </em>lights with his friends Boo Seungkwan and Kwon Soonyoung. They were approaching his house when Hoseok finally answers him.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>It's less of a retaliation, more of a thought, muttered under his breath but Hyungwon is sure that it's addressed to him, "Have you had your first kiss yet?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon falters in his steps and looks at Hoseok in surprise. He sees the older looking thoughtfully at the box as if it held all the answers, the answer to the question he asked just now, he turns back to open his front door and walks up to his room. Hoseok follows silently behind him.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"No I haven't. Why are you asking?" Hyungwon is way too aware of the pounding in his ears, "Have you?"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The silence is filled with Hoseok unloading the boxes of glass ornaments from the bigger box and settles them neatly in the corner of his room. Hyungwon sits on his bed, hands a bit numb from both being out in the cold and pure nervousness at the tension they've somehow created. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"No, I haven't." The older keeps his eyes trained onto the rug in the middle of the room. They've wrestled there once when they were kids, little Hoseok cried despite winning because little Hyungwon was visibly heartbroken over his defeat.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon tries again, "Why are you asking?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Because I–" His eyes snap up at Hyungwon's. Why is he being so vulnerable all of a sudden? </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Because what, Hyung?"  The younger one asks gently. He pats the spot next to him and his hyung thankfully takes it. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>They're sitting shoulder to shoulder, pinkies brushing each other. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Because <em> I </em> want to." Hoseok expected an awkward silence, really, but Hyungwon quietly answered. "Why don't you do it?" The younger looks away, "Let's do it together." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"<em> What?! </em> " The older shoots up from the bed and looks genuinely scared at what he just said. He was sure the younger could <em> still </em> hear his loud and fast heartbeat from that distance. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"N-No, I can't! Hyungwon I can't, <em> We </em> can't," He then again looks down at the carpet. Wiggling his toes between the faux fur of the white circle rug, he mutters again, "It's not right." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Now that, <em> that </em> , stings. Hyungwon's face breaks, his mouth agape and his lips curved in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed, speaking so much of how confused and scared he was. Then, how <em> mad </em>he was. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Why?! Why <em> not </em> ! Did I do something wrong? Did you not know I like you? Do you not like <em> me </em>? Did– Did I read it all wrong? Shit, I'm sorry hyung, I–" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Suddenly strong hands grip him by the shoulders and what he says would almost be a scream if his voice wasn't a bit deflated. "No, I– I like you! It's just that you should have it with your future boyfriend. That's more special!"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Oh, <em>oh, </em>suddenly Hyungwon feels tired. How dense is this guy? </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Then <em> ask </em>me to be your boyfriend!" He really wants to smack Hoseok. On the face. With his lips. Hyungwon narrows his eyes and Hoseok plays with his fingers, he nods understandingly. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Is this finally it? Is Hoseok getting with the program and <em> realizes </em>how much they've danced around each other, their obvious feelings?  How stupid they are for letting a lot go unsaid? He's about to open his mouth when he squeaks helplessly. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I <em> can't! </em>" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Why <em> not </em>?!" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I don't have a ring!"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon gapes at Hoseok. Barely resisting the urge to fling a pillow at him. "You are asking me to be your boyfriend. Not your <em> fiance </em>!"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The older boy doesn't listen to him, already searching the room for a damn ring. Or maybe a substitute, Hyungwon doesn't even know anymore. He just watches dumbstruck as his hyung tears through his study desk, the shake in his hands almost unnoticed. "It's basically tradition! It's our <em> thing </em>! I want it to be special and meaningful. I've liked you for so long already." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He says this with his back turned to Hyungwon, fidgeting with something to avoid eye contact. The younger is sort of thankful for it, the sudden flutter in his chest and stomach makes him feel dizzy, and his face turns into a bright shade of red.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"You're such a dork." He says weakly. "But I'm soon to be your dork," was the quiet reply. Hyungwon wants to smack him again. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok turns back and holds up a misshapen ring, made out of the leftover copper wire from the younger's science project. The ends were folded inwards so it wouldn't graze and hurt Hyungwon's skin. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He sits next to Hyungwon again and takes his hand. Slowly slides the ring onto his finger, as he speaks.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"H-Hyungwon. I've liked you for so long, I <em> still </em> like you, so so much. And this is kind of overdue but, will– will you be my boyfriend?" He speaks quietly. He rubs his thumb over his knuckles, not minding the coldness of the younger's fingers. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon doesn't answer, instead he leans forward and presses his lips onto his own. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He pulls back when their noses bump into each other and they both giggle like children. Then he grips the front of Hoseok's sweater and pulls him closer, tilts his head a little, and when Hoseok hums happily into it, he knows he's done it right. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"The answer is kinda obvious, but, fuck yeah I'll be your boyfriend." He whispers in between kisses, then leans back onto the pillows as his boyfriend(!!!) kisses his forehead then his cheeks, and finally his lips again when he loops his arms around the older's neck to bring him closer.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The ring's a little loose but it's fine, they're way busy doing something else right now to worry about it. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
              <b>—</b>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hey," Hyungwon whispers, "What are you doing?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok looks up at him from in between his thighs, from where he was kissing and sucking marks into his inner thighs. He doesn't answer for a while, just goes back to imprinting kisses onto the sensitive skin.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>They're in college now. Just a couple of weeks away from Hoseok's graduation. They try not to talk about it for too long, whenever the subject comes up, not knowing what to say about the inevitable distance there will be once they go their own way at this point of their lives.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The younger's thighs shiver from each kiss. Shaky exhales every now and then, Hoseok loves it all. He looks back up at his panting boyfriend, still littering kisses over the expanse of his thigh.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon has only gotten more beautiful over the years. But he looks especially beautiful now.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, the tips of his hair almost reaching his naked shoulders. His eyes still look a bit teary and his lips swollen, neck dotted with red and purple, skin tinged rosy from their activities earlier, he looks disheveled but Hoseok prefers this look on him, he loves it all. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Kissing you, marking you, thinking about how gorgeous you are, take your pick. It's all there." He says cheekily, nipping at the thin of his knee and kissing it right after. The younger huffs out a laugh. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"It's just, are you trying to start something? I'm still tired and sensitive, so whatever you're trying to do, stop. We already cleaned up so it will be you and your hand for now." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>His hyung hums and goes back to what he was doing, blonde hair catching the soft glow of the lamp. Hyungwon sighs contentedly at the feeling of soft kisses against his skin,he doesn't mind the occasional bites his boyfriend plants on him and settles into the pillows. He's thankful that his dorm mate is gone until tomorrow afternoon. He's also extra thankful for his sweet boyfriend for dropping by out of the blue. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Until his dumb boyfriend blew a jet of cold air in between his legs where he was <em> sensitive </em>. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hyung!" He gasps, scandalized, "I <em> just </em>said–" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I couldn't resist," Hoseok smirks and presses a kiss to his pelvis. "It just looked so cute–" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hyung!" The younger groans, at what he said or what he did? Hoseok doesn't know. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The older laughs, "Okay I'll stop! Stop glaring at me!" He kisses a mole on his upper thigh, "But I wasn't too rough was I? Was it too much? Did I hurt you?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon softens at the concerned tone of his boyfriend. Always asking if he was okay despite the amount of times they've done it, despite fully knowing each other's bodies and their limits. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He says nothing but stays there looking at his boyfriend. He loves the way his hair falls lightly onto his forehead despite the numerous times he's pushed it back. Those sweet dark brown eyes that always manage to make him <em> feel </em> things. His hyung also looks back at him, content with just staring back at Hyungwon.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"No, you didn't. I liked everything second of it," He cards his hand through the blonde locks, "You were perfect." Hoseok nuzzles his nose into his navel and kisses his stomach. "On the contrary, <em> you </em> were perfect, you're always perfect,"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok looks at him with those sweet dark brown eyes, they summon the butterflies to rise in his stomach and the drums to play in his chest, then he whispers. "I love you." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The younger's hand stops moving through the blonde locks. "You've never said that out loud before." Hyungwon whispers, awestruck, but the other mistakes it for disbelief. "What? I've always thought it was obvious. That I didn't need to say it, you know? Because you know fully well how deep in I am for you." Hoseok says, closing his eyes when his boyfriend's hand travels from his hair to cup his cheek, he nuzzles into the palm. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Come here," He brings Hoseok's face to his, loops his arms around his neck, and kisses him. Just like how they did during their first kiss, it still <em> feels </em>like the first kiss despite the years and trials they've passed. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok presses his body into Hyungwon's. Naked skin against his, warm and cozy, his muscular arms caging him between them. They keep kissing until there's a pleasant thrum in their lips. The older rolls off and slots himself into his side, he throws his leg over his and finally rests his head to his thin chest. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I love you too." Hoseok feels, rather than hears, Hyungwon say . The words reverberating through his lover's chest and into his own heart. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>It was later in the night, when the lamp was turned off, the moonlight streaming through the tiny crack of the curtains and the blanket was completely draped over them when Hoseok whispers.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Let's live together," </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>There was no answer but he feels the younger's thin fingers thread themselves into his, so he continues. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"After I graduate I'll look for a job. Hopefully at a school where I can teach little kids and save up. You'll still be here in uni while that's happening and hopefully I have enough money to rent us an apartment. And when you graduate and get into law school you would be living with me. I'll be the one who'll cook us breakfast, we'll walk together before we go our separate paths unless we're going the same way. Then if you call I would pick you up and we tell each other about our days while we walk back," </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon holds his hand tighter as he continues talking. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"And when you're stressed I'll be there with a cup of tea, when you want to throw your books out and scream at a wall I'll be there to hold you back. When we fight I'll be the one who'll sleep on the couch and if you miss me we'll cuddle there in the dark. We would kiss in every room and no one would walk in on us. We can make sweet love on every surface," </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon chokes out a watery laugh and kisses the shell of his ear as he goes on. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"It's all up to you. We'll do everything you want and we'll do it together. I'll take care of you like I always said I would," </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon feels a piece of cold metal pressed into his palm. Hoseok let's his fingers close over the ring, brings his hand to his lips and whispers. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I promise."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He kisses each knuckle and Hyungwon watches him as he does so. Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes and his hand trembles in Hoseok's grip. He closes the distance between them to kiss him, and slowly slides the promise ring onto his finger to make sure his boyfriend watches every single movement. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>They both smile at each other. The moonlight bounces off the ring and scatters on their faces. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I love you." Hoseok whispers again. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I love you too," Hyungwon whispers back before rolling on top of the older's built body and gives him a long, searing kiss until it simmers down into being languid and unhurried. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The blonde laughs loud and giddy when Hyungwon whispers in his ear. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Now make sweet love to me like what you said you would." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Giggles keep escaping their lips, preventing them to kiss properly until they settle into their own sweet rhythm. "Ah, wait, I thought you said you were sensitive?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon pulls away and pecks the tip of his hyung's nose. He holds his hand and guides it towards his waist. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"We'll go slow, okay? I am so in love with you and I want to do something about it," He nips the underside of his jaw and smiles against his neck when he feels the calloused hand of his lover stroke his hip bone. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I know you'll take care of me." </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>—</b>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The apartment is silent when Hyungwon wakes up. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He rolls to his side to see the alarm clock, the time 6:15 AM glares at him in a glowing red. His hand reaches out to the other side of his bed and makes a noise of surprise when he finds it empty.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>It's still warm though, so Hoseok probably woke up not too long ago. Plus, he woke up later than usual anyway, so it's kind of his fault. He sighs softly and moves to get out of bed. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He trudges through the apartment and finds a meal already prepared on the kitchen island. It's still steaming and it looks delicious, an egg roll with some kimchi fried rice. There's also a handwritten note by the plate, Hyungwon feels his heart warm up as he reads Hoseok's neat handwriting.</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> Hey baby!! Good morning!!! </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> Sorry I couldn't wake you up today. </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> The new kid will be arriving before class  </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> and I want him to feel as welcomed </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> as possible! That doesn't mean I  </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> forgot about you though, my love! </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> Enjoy your breakfast and eat well!! ♡ </em>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
              <em> p.s - I might be home later than usual,  </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> don't wait too long for me, ok?  </em>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
              <em> p.p.s - grab some groceries on your way </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> back maybe? you know where the list is! </em>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
              <em> i love you ^o^ </em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>There's a doodle of the egg roll and some hearts littered around the page that Hyungwon just noticed was from Hoseok's planner. He also remembered his boyfriend talking about the new student who'll join his class, a kid from Australia, and he vividly remembers his poor boyfriend stressing over the potential language barrier.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He grabs his chopsticks and digs in. The egg roll is amazing as usual, it's his favorite for a reason, and sips his coffee once the coffee maker finishes brewing. He mindlessly looks around the apartment, it's been quite some time since he was left alone in it. Soon he finds himself thinking about the events that unfurled in this very apartment, the path that led them here. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>It hasn't exactly been the dreamboat he and Hoseok imagined their shared apartment would be back in college. There's been a lot of stress over the move and sometimes a clash in schedule, not to mention Hoseok pushing himself to provide better learning activities for the children and Hyungwon hunched over his desk tending to his demanding case studies. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Sometimes there would be fights, the most they've fought in all the years they've known each other. Most of the time it was over small and petty things or jokes gone too far. The tension was high because of all the stress adjusting and complying have caused them. More often than not it's Hoseok who retreats to the couch to sleep for the night. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon wouldn't trade it for the world though. After a fight he would sneak into the living room and nestle himself on top of his sleeping boyfriend's chest. The lazy thumping of his heart beneath his ear, the warmth of his naked chest, the firm arms wrapping around him as if on autopilot, and when Hoseok wakes up to see his younger lover looking back at him the first thing he says is <em> sorry. </em>Despite if nothing was his fault or that Hyungwon started the fight first. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>They would cuddle a bit more on the couch, talk about what they did wrong and how they can fix it, whispering to each other. They finish the talk with a kiss that soon becomes a lazy make out. It just proves they can never stay too mad at each other for too long. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He finds himself blushing and forcefully stabbing the remaining bits of the egg roll, now thinking about the intimate nights they shared, the apartment granting them more privacy than they could dream of, letting them explore each other a bit more, thanks to the privacy they couldn't have when they would use each other's dorms. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>His musings were cut short when his phone started ringing with an alarm to get ready. So with that he quickly shoves the last of his meal and darts to the shower. Leaving the apartment after grabbing his bag, keys, and the grocery list before he could forget. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>When Hyungwon returns home that night he isn't surprised to see Hoseok absent. He kicks off his shoes and heads to the kitchen to put away the groceries he's bought. Although it wasn't in the list Hyungwon bought some cherry tomatoes, he's noticed how much the older started snacking on them more often, and mentally pats himself on the back for remembering such a detail. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Quickly after that he showers and changes into a more comfortable set of clothes which are really just a giant shirt, that he's 99.99% sure is Hoseok's, and some shorts. He goes back to the kitchen to make some instant ramen and huffs in amusement when he sees a cartoon cat on the packaging. Maybe he can bribe the older into adopting some cats. The apartment building allows it <em> and </em>he knows for a fact that his hyung was eyeing the cats in the pet store's display window on their way home that one time. It's a win-win. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He scarfs down his ramen and sends off some texts to his boyfriend asking when he'll be home. Once he replied that he'll be home soon, he decides to wait for him. So he throws away the ramen cup and settles himself on the couch to wait. Not long after he decides to take a quick nap.</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>He wakes up again when he feels himself being moved. He looks up to see the blurry blob of his boyfriend. Or a cat. He misplaced his glasses before sleeping so he doesn't really know. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>" 'Seokkie, that you?" His voice croaks out. He nuzzles deeper into the crook of his lover's neck and sighs at the familiar smell of deep musk with the light notes of cherry blossom. His boyfriend chuckles, "Yeah Wonnie, it's me." his words seem to drip with honey. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"C'mere," He forcefully pulls his boyfriend's shirt so hard he lands right on top of him. The younger grunts at the sudden weight but wriggles a bit to accommodate the other's legs and pulls him closer. "How was your day?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Warm breath fans over his collarbones and hair tickles his ear when the older runs him through his day. "The kid, Bangchan, was super shy when he was in front. He's a very nice kid. Well mannered and plays well with the others. He seems to be fitting in quickly," The affectionate pride could be heard from his tone. He plays with the younger's fingers as he continues, "Felix seems to have taken a liking to him. I'm not really surprised but it's always great to see the kids get along. They really loved their activity today. I ran out of colored chalk though." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon's chest grows warm at the evident happiness and satisfaction his lover has when he speaks. It makes him so happy knowing he's doing what he loves and is enjoying it. He presses a kiss on his forehead while he talks and smiles when the older pauses to gently peck his neck before talking again. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Min and Hyunwoo took me to the mall to go shop for Changkyun's birthday. I told them we already bought him a gift but they insisted for me to come." Hyungwon mumbles an answer before he could stop himself and tries to fight away the sleep. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Baby? Love? You wanna head to the bedroom first? It's more comfortable." He gives up fighting and nods against the older's chest as he stands up from the couch. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Mhmm, yeah. Carry me, 'Seok. Then we can get cats tomorrow," The younger slurs sleepily. Only burying his head further into his boyfriend's neck and automatically wrapping his legs around his waist. He hums happily when the older lifts him up and starts walking to the bed. His hyung laughs softly into his ear. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He's been drifting in and out of sleep as he was deposited on the bed. The taller curls into his hyung once the older has taken off his shirt and goes under the blanket with him. Hoseok hums sleepily when he feels the other absentmindedly squeezing his bicep.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Seokkie," </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Mmh?"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I love you."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"I love you too, Wonnie."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> He feels the familiar calloused hands face him the other way then feels the muscular arms wrap around his middle, curling his legs into his, and his nose rubbing the back of his neck. Hoseok buries his head in between the younger's shoulder blades and they drift to sleep. </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>When Hoseok wakes up in the morning he's met with the big brown eyes of his beloved. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He looks behind Hyungwon's head to see it's still 5:30 am, way too early for the younger to be awake. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Good morning, love. Why are you up so early?" The older whispered as he kissed his cheek. Hyungwon barely tolerates morning breath so he avoids his lover's pretty lips. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon doesn't say anything but continues to stare at him before reaching over to brush away the crust in Hoseok's right eye. "I actually don't know. Just woke up and realized it was Saturday." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"You still woke up too early for a weekday. Didn't sleep well?" Instantly the concern could be heard from the older's tone, hand immediately stroking the other's arm. "No, I just woke up. I think I'll sleep again." yawned the younger, words coming out garbled but enough for Hoseok to understand. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Alright. I'll stay here until you go back to sleep. Turn around?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hyungwon shook his head, "No, wanna hug you." </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>And with that long arms pull the older closer, Hyungwon laying his head on the firm chest. "Night."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>It didn't take long for the younger's breaths to become steady. Naturally, Hoseok looks at his lover. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>At this distance he could count the long eyelashes that cast shadows over his cheeks. He could see the dryness of his lips and the minimal darkness under his eyes. Under the soft light from the window, such details don't matter, in whatever state the younger is beautiful to Hoseok all the same. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Looking at Hyungwon never fails to remind him how lucky he is. He lovingly strokes the younger's cheekbones and peppers kisses on the mole on the left side of his nose. It tickles the younger, making him grunt and turn away. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The sudden coldness makes Hoseok shiver. He snorts softly at the action and scoots closer to hug him from behind. They stay like that for a moment, the deep breathing of the younger almost lulling Hoseok to sleep. He can't sleep though, he has something important to do. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Reluctantly detaching himself from his lover, he turns to the bedside table on his side and sticks his hand in. He searches the drawer until his fingers graze over the velvet box. It took a lot of effort to not sigh in relief. He opens the box to see the simple silver band with a tiny diamond in the middle. It's glimmering beautifully despite the lack of sunlight and it reminds him about the ring he made back when they were younger, made from a ring pop and a faux crystal bead, it's definitely an upgrade. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He turns to the younger's sleeping form and smiles softly. It's time. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok didn't actually think of an approach to propose. He didn't need to think too long, he just carefully leans over the younger to take his slender hand and slides the ring carefully onto his finger. The sight of the younger sleeping peacefully with a ring on his finger makes his chest impossibly tight and he couldn't restrain himself from pouncing on the younger to hug him. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Thankfully he doesn't wake, already in a too deep sleep to wake up, but sighs contentedly from the familiar warmth wrapped around him. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok soon decides to get up but not before hugging his boyfriend-hopefully-turned-fiancé gently. He covers the younger with the blanket properly to make sure he doesn't get cold. Fleeing into the kitchen before the doubt could knock on his door. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He distracts himself by making breakfast. He's already sliced and fried some spam on one pan and is now sauteing some minced vegetables on the other. The rice cooker already cooking some rice while steaming the dumplings he made with Jooheon the other day. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>He's sliding off the spam onto a plate when he feels a head bury into his back and arms hugging him firmly by the waist. Instantly his heart picks up and he almost drops the pan completely. No words were said between them as he pushes the last slices of spam on the plate. Just Hyungwon rocking them softly side to side as he yawns into his back. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>His skin tingles when the younger starts pressing little kisses on the side of his neck and he starts giggling along with Hyungwon when he starts pecking his neck faster, making him bend over at the feeling of fingers tickling his bare sides. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Hyungwon– the f-food! Wonnie!!" He shrieks with laughter as he tries to get away from the younger. He quickly steps away from another tickle attack until he's stuck between the counter and the younger looming over  him, using his height to his advantage. Food forgotten on the counter.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The last of his giggles leave him as he catches his breath, Hyungwon doing the same. His eyes dart to the ring that's still on his finger and looks back at his lover who smiled gently at him. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"So, I'm hoping it's a yes?" Hoseok tries to ask teasingly but the tremors in his voice gives him away. Hyungwon bites his lip to prevent his smile from becoming bigger, and nods.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"You took 'You didn't have to ask' on a whole new level, hyung." says Hyungwon chuckling. He throws his arms over the older's shoulders until their noses brush. "I <em> would </em>like to hear you ask it though. For formality's sake. Please?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok chuckles breathlessly, becoming impossibly drunk from the younger's closeness. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Chae Hyungwon,<em> for formality's sake </em>, will you marry me?" </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Yes. It's– It's always been yes," His <em> fiancé </em> whispers against his lips. "Since we were kids, since the moment you promised me <em> forever </em> while giving me those cereal loops," Hyungwon starts to choke up a bit. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"It's always been yes." He then buries his head into the older's shoulder, sniffling softly, and it takes Hoseok back to when they were kids. He feels so damn lucky that he's met his soulmate before his life actually began, that they've journeyed through life together already holding each other's hands.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>“I said I’d keep you forever didn’t I?” Hoseok murmurs into the younger’s hair, “We’ve basically been together for forever already, and we’ll be together even in sickness and health till death do us part, so what do I promise you now? What’s greater than forever?” Hyungwon presses a light kiss under his chin before pulling away to look into Hoseok’s eyes. </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>“You promise me forevermore, we’ll spend our lives together forevermore.”</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Hoseok takes in the view that is Hyungwon in his gigantic shirt, ruffled up hair, pretty brown eyes and lips curling into a gentle but excited smile for what’s to come and falls in love all over again. He brings his hand to cup his fiance’s face and pulls him to a kiss, morning breath be damned, Hyungwon puts his hand on top of his, and kisses back.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>At the sight of the silver ring on his finger and the love between them so obvious and radiating,  'forevermore' is practically sealed. </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>—</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em> (‘Forevermore’ is engraved inside their wedding rings, gold twinkling beautifully as they dance hand in hand under the glowing lights.)</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="docs-titlebar-badge-container docs-star-container goog-inline-block">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="docs-titlebar-badge goog-inline-block">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="docs-icon goog-inline-block">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="docs-icon-img-container docs-icon-img docs-icon-star-border">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="docs-titlebar-badge-container docs-folder-container goog-inline-block">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="docs-titlebar-badge goog-inline-block">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="docs-icon goog-inline-block">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="docs-icon-img-container docs-icon-img docs-icon-folder-move">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="docs-titlebar-badge-container docs-info-container goog-inline-block">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="docs-titlebar-badge goog-inline-block">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="docs-icon goog-inline-block">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="docs-icon-img-container docs-icon-img docs-icon-info">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="docs-titlebar-badge-container docs-save-indicator-container goog-inline-block">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="docs-activity-indicator-container goog-inline-block">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="goog-inline-block">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="docs-titlebar-buttons">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="goog-inline-block docs-titlebar-button">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="goog-inline-block">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="goog-inline-block jfk-button jfk-button-action docs-titlebar-button jfk-button-disabled">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="onegoogle-material-minibar">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gb_qa gb_9d gb_Wa">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="gb_7d gb_Ta gb_Sd">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="gb_3e">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="gb_Pc">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="docs-menubar goog-container goog-container-horizontal">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="menu-button goog-control goog-control-disabled goog-inline-block">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowercase letters will update tomorrow if the wifi lets me jsjejs.</p><p>How was it? I hope its okay! This is the first time I wrote such a long oneshot :0 so i hope its consistent and without errors!</p><p> tell me what you think!! I'll need the motivation to write the rest of the one-shot I have planned hehe </p><p>as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!</p><p>belated merry christmas and a happy new year &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>